El Gran Libro de Quejas
by Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: Atrévete a adentrarte en las paginas de este libro y descubrir los secretos mas oscuros de todos los personajes de Harry Potter...no, espera, ¡Descubrir que son unos malcriados y mal agradecidos!
1. Chapter 1

**El gran libro de las quejas.**

Tema: Ese suertudo de Potter.

Por: Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, El que no debe ser nombrado, El señor de las tinieblas (o de los anillos si lo prefieren), El de la gran serpiente (Nagini por si acaso)

Si hay una cosa que me molesta más en este mundo que los muggles, es Harry Potter. Tipo mas suertudo que ese no hay, luciéndose por ahí con su cicatriz en forma de estrellita fugaz, salvándose de mis perversos planes extremadamente bien planificados por un pelo y por que alguien lo ayudo, claro si a mi me ayudaran todo el tiempo como a el, acaso no lo habría derrotado ya? Acaso un hombre adulto rodeado de nada mas que Mortifagos no merece una manito para derrotar a un estupido niñito? Y claro la gente me juzga a mi, todo por que mi nariz no es tan respingadita y soy un poco verde ¡NADIE ME ADVIRTIO QUE NO TENIA QUE CONSUMIR DROGAS! Tanta cocaína, tanto aspirar se me desvió el tabique de la nariz y bueno, así quede… después la gente lo andaba apoyando a el, la vida es tan cruel, por que todo lo malo le tiene que pasar a las personas mas humildes, por que yo, un pobre hombre que solo mata por placer, no por maldad, recibe tantos castigos? Harry en cambio es el mas suertudo del mundo, juega Quidditch, es el preferido de todos los mejores profesores (Snape, Umbridge, etc.), todas las chicas andan atrás de el, y además ADEMAS! Tiene su propia película el muy %&$6$% y yo solamente salgo ratitos cortitos en dos películas! No importa, ahora tengo la varita de sauco que conseguí tras un perfecto plan (que, lo tengo muy claro, por nada del mundo fallara) y matare a Harry Potter, el niño que por fin murió, muajajajajajajajajjaaj.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que hay que hacer por un hombre

Por: Ginny Weasley.

Ya era hora de que tuviera un lugar donde quejarme, ya que J.K Rowling solamente le prestaba atención a las estupidas quejas de mi tonto hermano Ron, espero que alguna mujer este leyendo esto por que solo nosotras entendemos todo lo que sacrificamos por llamar la atención de los hombres que nos gustan. Yo me la he pasado todo la vida enamorada de Harry Potter y para que? Para que el ni se entere de que existo. He tenido que hacer de todo para llamar su atención, en la ceremonia de selección le pedí al sombrero que antes de mandarme a Gryffindor amenazara con mandarme a Slytherin para que Harry me viera distinta a mis hermanos pero el ni si quiera llego a la ceremonia por que anduvo dando un paseo en autito. Después tuve que soportar al llorón de Tom Riddle, escuchar todos sus lloriqueos (que era huérfano, que no tenía amigos, que era gay, etc.) por todo un año, hasta tuve que dejarlo entrar en mi cuerpo y petrificar muggles para que Harry me notara y ni por si acaso funciono. Pensé que si petrificaba a Hermione el investigaría mas sobre el asunto pero nada, yo seguía siendo invisible para el. Al final yo misma me metí en la cámara, deje esa notita, hice que toda la escuela me buscara, y le dije a Tom que fingiera que me iba a matar. Al principio iba todo bien, Harry me fue a buscar, me rescató y todo (el muy tonto casi se muere por que se enveneno con el basilisco) pero que, llego el año siguiente y yo era invisible otra vez para el. Después tuve que salir con la mitad de Hogwarts para que el me tomara en cuenta, por lo menos para que viera que no solo soy la hermanita de Ron si no que también un mujer. Eso si funciono, Harry se olvido de la tonta llorona de Cho Chang y se fijo en mi (si yendo al ministerio y luchando junto a el no lo conquistaba como lo iba a hacer) pero cuando por fin había conseguido lo que yo quería a el idiota de Voldemort se le ocurre mandar a matar a Dumbledore y tomar el poder, ahora por su culpa Harry me dejo y anda por ahí haciendo quizás que, lo peor de todo es que el inútil bueno para nada de Ron se fue y dejo a Harry solo con Hermione en el medio de la nada, eso me tiene desesperada. Nunca hay que dejar a un hombre y a una mujer solos por ahí, no importa que tan despeinada este ella, nunca!


	3. Chapter 3

Pulgas

Por: Sirius Black

Si si si, soy yo, Sirius Black, seguramente cuando empiecen a leer esto pensaran "mi personaje preferido" o "me encantan las historias de Sirius" pero la verdad es que si me quisieran tanto habrían hecho algo por mi! Algunos fan le mandaban cartas a J.K rogándole que al final Harry se casara con Ginny o Ron con Hermione , bah, a quien le importa eso! A mi en cambio me tuvieron preso durante 12 años en Azkaban, me acusaron de asesino, y después me tuvieron comiendo ratas, menos mal que no tengo un paladar fino y las ratas me encantan, pero aun así, nadie hizo nada por mi y saben que es lo peor? James me caía bien y me alegro que me eligiera como el padrino de su hijo (aunque yo le dije que si por que cuando me pregunto "Quieres ser el padrino?" pensé que se refería a Vito Corleone o algo así) pero después de que conocí a ese pendejito de lentes, me decepcione, y tuve que fingir que me caía bien, no era un mal chico pero era mas aburrido que una tarde con Colagusano. Tengo que aceptar que caer en ese velo fue un poco un alivio, si cuando hablaba con Harry el me contaba sus planes para destruir a Voldemort me daban ganas de sacarle los anteojos y pegarle en la cara para que abriera los ojos, el creía que podía derrotarlo con "expelliarmus" Dios mío pensaba yo, este chico nunca se va a hacer hombre, con razón su amiga se fijo primero en Ron.

En fin, de todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora hay una cosa que no he comentado aun y que es la que peor me tiene, si, son las pulgas, yo se que JK quería que yo sea un perro para demostrar lo fiel que podía ser como amigo, pero saben que ¡ESTAS PULGAS ME TIENEN VUELTO LOCO! Que dementores ni que dementotes, son las pulgas las causantes de mi desgracia, y el peor castigo que puede haber.

Lo único que espero ahora es que los fanáticos de Harry Potter no lloren mas cuando se muera Dobby que cundo me morí yo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius y James

Por: Remus Lupin

Mi queja son Sirius y James, si, ya se que no pueden creerlo, pero me estoy quejando de ellos, y saben por que? Por que es una injusticia que todo el mundo los prefiera a ellos y no a mi. Ellos son los mas conocidos, ellos son los únicos recordados, y cuando hablan de sus amigos ellos solo se mencionan entre los dos, "James es mi mejor amigo" "Sirius es mi mejor amigo" y yo que? Ninguno era mejor amigo mío? Acaso ellos creían que mi mejor migo era Colagusano? Todo el mundo los admiraba por que eran animagos, por que eran tan inteligentes, YO SOY UN HOMBRE LOBO! Eso es mucho mas cool que ser un estupido animago, además, ¿no se podían elegir animales de hombre? No, se tenían que elegir los seres más cursis del planeta. Sirius era un perrito peludito (que lo muestran como un perro grande y negro pero realmente era un Pudul muy sucio, creanme yo estaba ahí) y James era Rodolfo el reno! Hasta tenia la nariz roja! Yo en cambio soy un lobo macho y recio, peligroso y salvaje, pero aparentemente los brujos quedan mas sorprendidos cuando ven a un perro o un ciervo que cuando ven a un hombre lobo, lo que es irónico por que en la serie crepúsculo, donde solo hay adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas, se vuelven locos por los hombres lobo pero en Harry Potter nadie les hace caso, creo que me pusieron en la serie equivocada.

Pueden creer que los hombres lobo estén de moda pero que yo sea el único que no lo esta? Supongo que soy en único hombre lobo nerd, que esta rodeado de amigos mas nerd, me costo aceptar que seria un hombre lobo toda mi vida cuando recién me mordieron pero mucho mas me costo aceptar que Sirius y James se elegirían animales de mujer! Pase mucha vergüenza en esa época, la gente ya me discriminaba por ser mitad humano, lo único que me faltaba era andar paseándome por ahí con Bambi y Scooby-Doo.


End file.
